La última cena de los Merodeadores
by Sra.Danvers
Summary: ONESHOT. Simplemente, la última cena de los merodeadores. SLASH sugerido.


**Disclaimer: **Ni los merodeadores, ni Lily ni Harry han salido de mi imaginación. Voldemort tampoco, of course.

* * *

**La última cena de los merodeadores**

Mientras la oscuridad envuelve el Valle de Godric, Peter Pettigrew se acerca silencioso a la casa de los Potter. Su corta sombra delata como extrae la varita de su larga capa. La noche se traga los susurros que levantan las defensas de la casa. La puerta se abre…

…y asoma un sonriente rostro tras unas gafas - Peter! Siempre llegas tarde! Sirius quería empezar sin ti.

- Lo siento James, me entretuve hablando más de la cuenta.

Al entrar en el comedor dos chicos le dan la bienvenida ya sentados en la mesa. Lily le besa.

- Peter, ya no vienes nunca. No vas a reconocer a Harry, ha crecido mucho, desde la última vez.

- Peter siempre desaparece cuando las cosas se ponen sucias. - La mirada que Sirius dirige a Peter desmiente el tono de humor de sus palabras. - Es por el olor, Evans, realmente no se qué le das de comer a tu hijo.

- No creo que seas el más indicado para hablar de los pañales de Harry, teniendo en cuenta que siempre que lo tenemos huyes y me dejas a mí con "el pastel". – Remus Lupin, Licántropo tres veces al mes, canguro cuando hace falta.

- Ya sabes que Lily confía más en ti, para esas cosas claro. Su padrino se ocupará de enseñarle a volar, de llevarlo a Zonko y Honeydukes, de explicarle los misterios del sexo…

- Sirius Black, te cuidarás mucho de entrenar a Harry para que tome el relevo de los merodeadores. Aunque lo de enseñarle a volar no estaría mal, hay que encerrar al gato cada vez que Harry coge la escoba que le regalaste. – Lily guiña un ojo a Remus – Y sobre el sexo¿qué le piensas enseñar a Harry exactamente?

Se sientan a la mesa riendo con ganas, raros momentos en tiempos de guerra. Lily frente a Remus, James frente a Sirius, Peter junto a James, en la cabecera de la mesa, siempre aparte.

- Peter¿has traído el chocolate para el postre? – Los ojos de Remus se encienden si se habla de chocolate, de libros, de buena música, de Sirius Black.

- Lo siento Remus, me olvidé.

- No importa Peter, tenemos nata y miel, Lily se apañará con eso. – James siempre al rescate de su pequeño amigo.

- Lily sí, pero luego me toca a mi soportar a un Licántropo sin su dosis nocturna de chocolate. Peter, siempre nos fallas, joder.

* * *

La cena es tranquila. Todos tienen cuidado con sus palabras, hay cosas que es mejor no mencionar en la mesa, hasta Sirius lo respeta. Cuando van a la salita, Lily se queda recogiendo la mesa. Es Remus quién saca el tema. 

- ¿Cómo está Lily, James?

- Aguanta, es fuerte. Lo peor es la espera, sin saber qué esperar, sin saber noticias vuestras, ni de la orden. Alice ya no viene con Neville. Bathilda cada vez viene menos. Y no culpo a nadie, la situación es… – Una bola de cristal encima de la mesa se pone roja y tiembla, interrumpiendo a James. – Es Harry, subo a verlo.

_El ciervo es fuerte. El ciervo mantiene su posición al frente de la manada, su manada, listo para usar su cornamenta y defender a los suyos, con su propia vida si es necesario._

_Al ciervo no le gusta estar encerrado, escondido. Al ciervo le gusta correr, sentirse libre. Pero el ciervo es fuerte. Sabe que su manada le necesita al frente, listo para usar su cornamenta._

James levanta a su hijo y lo acuna en sus brazos. – Ya pasó, Harry, era solo una pesadilla, shhhhhh.

- Cuando yo despertaba con pesadillas a quien menos quería ver era a mis padres. Dame a mi ahijado. - Sirius entra en la habitación. Detrás de James, como siempre.

- Porque eran tus padres los que provocaban tus pesadillas, Canuto. – James deja al adormecido Harry en brazos de su padrino. – Suerte que ahora tienes quien te consuela cuando despiertas.

- Harry, no escuches a tu padre. Cuando crezcas, te enseñaré lo suficiente como para que siempre tengas a alguien que calme tus pesadillas. Aunque cada noche sea una chica diferente.

Rien los dos, con esa risa aspirada, contenida para no despertar a Harry. Se miran a los ojos, y es como ver un espejo, porque ven lo mismo, amor, cariño, fidelidad, años de peleas y risas, de bromas y castigos. Ven a una parte de sí mismos, ven a un hermano, James el que nunca tuvo, Sirius el que perdió.

- ¿Cómo estás tú?- Pregunta Sirius, y no hacen falta más palabras para expresar todo lo que quiere decir.

- Lo soporto, Canuto, pero a veces es tan duro… ¿Novedades?

- Gideon se encontró a mi prima y Lestrange durante una guardia. Logró escuchar como planeaban movimiento para el día 31. Y hablaron de Él, Cornamenta. Parece que por fin el cabrón oscuro va a salir de su escondite.

- Hay que esperar hasta entonces¿no? Trece días más, hasta que salga y le podáis atrapar. Trece días. Sin saber si irá bien. Trece días. Dame a Harry. - Acuesta a su hijo en la cuna, conteniendo su enfado.

- James, podrías venir. Contigo tendríamos más posibilidades. Remus no estará, habrá luna llena. Podrías llevar la capa, nadie lo sabría. Alice podría venir con Lily.

- No tengo la capa, Dumbledore me la pidió. – James mira la cara interrogante de Sirius. – No se, Canuto, quizá tiene miedo de que siga siendo un merodeador.

- Lo sigues siendo, James, hasta la muerte, ya lo sabes.

- Lo sé Sirius, pero no puedo ir. Maldita sea Circe si quiero quedarme aquí encerrado mientras os jugáis la vida, pero no puedo dejar a Lily y a Harry. No puedo. – Sirius pasa el brazo por su hombro y lo atrae hacia él, imponiendo su presencia, como siempre, sin proponérselo.

- Ni yo a ti, James. Estamos contigo, los tres, como siempre.

Lily entra silenciosamente en el cuarto de Harry. Coje a Sirius por la cintura y se hace un hueco entre los dos.

- ¿Una pesadilla? – Pregunta al aire, James responde con la cabeza. Se quedan los tres mirando a Harry, en silencio.

- Mira esa carita. Y pensar que será el azote de McGonagall! – Lily mira mal a Sirius, pero no le contradice. Se abraza a él con más fuerza, rogando que su hijo llegue algún día a Hogwarts para ser el azote de quien sea.

James y Sirius intercambian miradas y sonríen con añoranza.

* * *

- Tenía que ver a mi madre, Remus, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no me ve, y más ahora. 

- Precisamente, Peter, deberíamos estar todos disponibles, sabes que los mortífagos andan nerviosos, lo que están preparando para el día 31 tiene que ser grande, tenemos que estar todos alerta.

_El lobo está furioso. Quiere defender a los suyos, pero es débil, nunca le han gustado los enfrentamientos. Y cuando es fuerte, no puede ayudar. Debe encerrarse, debe abandonar a los suyos en plena lucha y esconder su fuerza descontrolada, su furia._

_No soporta ver a su manada amenazada. El ciervo, cuya bondad y confianza le calman. La rata, que necesita que lo defiendan. El perro, listo para morir si hace falta, llevándoselo con él, porque el lobo sin el perro no es nada. __Pero los dos darían su vida por la mujer y el niño, porque ella es parte del lobo, y porque el niño es parte de todos ellos. _

_Por eso el lobo está furioso. Porque han amenazado al niño. A él no le gustan los enfrentamientos, pero cuando la batalla llegue, estará ahí. Por el ciervo, por la rata, por el perro, por la mujer y el cachorro, por su manada, por su familia._

- ¿Alerta? – Sirius irrumpe en la sala, con su carácter por delante. – Alerta Permanente! – Se deja caer en el sofá, cerca de Remus. – Lupin, pasas demasiado tiempo con Ojoloco. Ten cuidado, la paranoia se contagia. –

- En los tiempos que corren la paranoia es necesaria, Sirius. – Contesta Remus, muy serio.

Lily y James se sientan muy juntos en el sofá, al lado de Remus y Sirius. Peter los mira con sus ojillos de roedor, desde el sofá individual.

- ¿Veis mucho a Moody?, pensaba que los aurores estaban muy ocupados.- Lily pregunta mirando a Remus, su Remus, tan dulce, tan calmado, tan opuesto a todo lo que significa esta guerra. Pero el que contesta es Sirius.

- No se deja caer mucho por la Orden, pero cuando viene la toma con Lupin. Se ha auto asignado profesor de duelo de Lunático.

- Sirius, que ya no estamos en Hogwarts. – Le recrimina Remus.

- Es lo que te digo siempre, Lunático. No hay que aturdir, no hay segundas oportunidades. Esto dejó de ser una competición entre casas hace tiempo, desde la primera baja. – Sirius empieza a calentarse con el tema. Remus lo llama obstinarse. James diría que ha husmeado un buen hueso y no piensa parar hasta que lo encuentre. Peter simplemente se apartaría de su camino.

- ¿Lo dices por Snape? – Remus contesta violentamente, con el lobo asomado tras los ojos y la boca.

- ¿Severus? – Lily pregunta con un hilo de voz. Todos se miran, nadie contesta. – Remus, por favor, cuéntame.

Lupin no puede soportar el dolor en esos ojos verdes. – El otro día tuvimos un enfrentamiento con un grupo de mortífagos. Snape era uno de ellos. Lo tenía acorralado cuando se quitó la máscara.

- Y el bueno de Remus va y lo deja escapar. – Sirius sacaría espuma por la boca, si estuviera transformado. – Joder, Lunático, lo tenías.

Remus mira a Lily. – Lo aturdí, pero otro enmascarado se desapareció con él. – Sigue mirando a Lily, le dice con los ojos lo que no puede decirle con la voz, delante de todos. Le dice que estaba bien, que no se quiso enfrentar a él, que cuando se quitó la máscara y le miró, le vio como tantas veces en Hogwarts, rendido, maltratado por la vida, pero sin ese odio que James y Sirius despertaban con sus insultos y sus bromas pesadas. Le vio cansado.

- Que Snivellus no nos estropee la velada. - Sirius rompe el incómodo silencio. – Habrá ocasión de acabar lo que empezaste, Remus, pero la próxima vez no dudes, ellos no lo harán.

- ¿Qué haréis en Halloween? – Pregunta Lily, recuperando la voz. - ¿Vendréis este año?, prepararé pastel de calabaza.

Sirius mira a James, que niega con la cabeza detrás de Lily. Luego pide ayuda a Remus con la mirada. Peter tose, atragantándose con la bebida, pero nadie le presta atención.

- Este año no, Lily, tenemos guardia los tres.

- Vamos Remus, siempre os toca a vosotros en las fechas especiales, es el primer Halloween en que Harry se enterará de algo, no podéis faltar. – Insiste Lily.

- Si las cosas van bien, el año que viene Harry podrá ir libremente de casa en casa, sin peligro, recogiendo caramelos. – Remus querría animar a Lily, pero el triste y realista licántropo no es el más indicado para eso.

- Evans, si tu pastel de calabaza fuera la mitad de bueno que el de la madre de James, me saltaría la guardia. – Sirius siempre sabe cómo despertar a la leona de Lily, que se tira sobre él, rompiendo en risas el cargado ambiente que se respiraba. Le golpea con un cojín, mientras Sirius le hace cosquillas.

- Las manos quietas, chucho! – James defiende territorio, aparta a Lily y se tira sobre Sirius. – La Sra. Potter no se toca!.

Remus rie, como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo. Mira a Lily, que se seca las lágrimas. Le guiña un ojo y se une a la juerga empujando a James. – Soy yo el que te voy a decir lo que no se debe tocar, Cornamenta.

- Eh! lobezno! aleja tus garras de mi marido! – Lily rodea el sofá y ataca por la retaguardia, donde más duele, en los sensibles costados del lobo. Acaban los cuatro tirados por el suelo, atacando sin piedad y sin tregua, ya no importa a quién. Ríen hasta llorar.

Unos ojos de rata los miran desde el sofá solitario.

_La rata entrecierra los ojos y mira a los demás con desprecio. La rata tiene miedo, pero siempre ha sabido superar sus propias limitaciones. A costa de los demás, sí, pero hace falta inteligencia para escoger las compañías adecuadas._

* * *

El fuego se apaga, los vasos se agotan, la conversación se acaba. Lily prepara para llevar los restos de la cena, los chicos tienen guardia esa noche. Remus y Peter le ayudan en la cocina. James espera en la puerta, mientras Sirius se fuma un cigarro. 

- Sirius, no pienses tanto en ello, no todo se puede prevenir. Las cosas saldrán como deban salir.

- Lo sé, James, pero un error puede ser fatal, hay que esperar cualquier cosa, de cualquiera. Alerta Permanente! – Sirius ríe, pero el gesto de James es grave.

- Tienes que ser tú. Confío en todos, daría mi vida por vosotros, ya lo sabes, pero la de Lily y Harry no, Sirius. Eso solo a ti.

- Tío, yo también te quiero, pero están Lily y Remus, no podemos huir con Harry. – Sirius ríe, James le pega un manotazo, pero sigue serio.

- Solo confío en ti, Canuto. Prométeme que si no estoy… - Sirius no le deja continuar, pero James insiste. – Lily y Harry, Canuto, promételo.

- Lo juro solemnemente.

_El perro es fiel. Puede parecer alocado cuando lo ves jugar, hacer bromas, pero si eres parte de su camada lo conoces bien. Es capaz de enfrentarse a la muerte si con su vida paga la de sus amigos. No hay otro mejor._

_El perro ama, es celoso, fiero, pero se entrega, y una vez te tiene en su corazón no te deja escapar, te sigue hasta el fin del mundo, hasta Azkabán, si hace falta. El perro es fiel, no hay otro mejor._

Se despiden. James rodea a Lily con sus brazos, desde la puerta, viendo alejarse a sus amigos. Remus camina con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta vieja y demasiado grande. Se ve cansado y triste. Peter anda dando pequeños y rápidos pasos, con la decisión marcada en su cara, intentando borrar la culpa de su alma. Sirius se gira, sonríe a Lily, mira a James y sus labios dibujan una despedida.- Solemnemente, Cornamenta, lo juro. – En casa, en su cuna, con la frente inmaculada, Harry duerme.

**FIN**


End file.
